


Spilt

by pamurai



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Adoribull - Freeform, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cum Play, Established Relationship, M/M, this is porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 14:38:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9764078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pamurai/pseuds/pamurai
Summary: Dorian muses over a kink, and discovers a new one with the help of Bull.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dichotomous_Dragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dichotomous_Dragon/gifts).



> I dedicate this piece of filth to Dichotomous_Dragon, and to all fellow unrepentant pervs. How you doing? :B

Dorian blinked sluggishly as he came to. The warm weight of the Bull's body still covered his own, his wrists held in a light grip above his head in one of the tal-vashoth enormous hands. His left leg gave a twitch.

"Back with me, big guy?" the Bull murmured against his temple. 

"As if I could leave," he replied, feeling Bull's grin take shape against his sweaty forehead. He was folded in half, one knee bent over Bull's elbow, the other over a tattooed shoulder. His stomach was covered with his latest load, some of it smeared against the Bull's. He attempted to shift his hips, but his lover managed to hold him still with his other hand. He sighed in mock frustration. "You mean to say you haven't finished yet?"

"And have you miss out on your favourite part? Nah. I was close though. You should've seen yourself, Dorian." the Bull rumbled avidly, his voice getting steadily more gravelly. "When you came just now, I damn near lost it. You're so fucking hot." 

Dorian gasped lightly as he felt the Bull's cock jerk inside him, and licked his lips as the qunari gifted him with a spurt of seed. How much had the Bull come? It wasn't a lie that he loved being filled, it truly was lucky that the Bull loved watching him, stuffing the mage steadily with more and more cum. His leg twitched again just as the Bull grunted, obviously closer to the edge than he wanted to admit. 

"Aren't you going to fill me? Let me feel you, Bull," he whispered against the qunari's stubble-covered chin. Bull's frame shuddered slightly. Nearly there. "You make me feel so good when you spill inside me. Just thinking about it makes me hard. I had to take two extra breaks in the library today, I only stopped because I ran out of clean handkerchiefs." 

Bull gave a breathless laugh, stubbornly trying to hold on even though his cock gave another jerk. 

_'We'll see about that.'_ Dorian thought and continued his onslaught of dirty confessions. 

"I hid behind one of the tapestries, I was nearly caught. Someone walked by, just as I was about to finish. I imagined you promising me a reward if I stayed quiet." The Bull had begun to pant, his hot breath washed over Dorian's neck. The mage grinned wickedly. "You called me a good boy, said you were going to fill me up with your cum. I want it so bad, Bull, give me your cum, let me feel you come..!" 

The Bull groaned and scraped his teeth along the mage's neck as he finally gave in, spurred on by Dorian's filthy retelling. His grip on Dorian's hips held the mage pressed securely against his own, and he breathed deeply through his nose as he pumped his seed into Dorian's tight hole. 

Dorian gasped encouragement and tevene curses into the air, loving every second of being held and filled. The rim of his hole twitched around the Bull's cock as it continually fed him more sperm. Before he'd had sex with Bull he hadn't even known this was a kink of his, now he couldn't imagine going without. He still didn't know if it was a natural part of qunari anatomy to produce such copious amounts of seed, or if Bull just happened to have been blessed by Koslun (or Andraste, or whoever). He needed to remind himself to ask. Eventually, after what seemed like a long while, the Bull's shoulders relaxed and he let go of Dorian's wrists. His cock gave one last twitch inside the mage, and he released Dorian's wrists before he lowered himself carefully onto his elbow, gazing at Dorian in amused admiration. 

"Gotta say, I love it when you play dirty." 

"Needs must, amatus. It wouldn't do to have your balls drop off, after all." he quipped back with a lazy grin, his chuckles muffled by the Bull as he growled playfully against his lips. They stared silently at one another for a while, both smiling, neither willing to part their bodies just yet. Bull brought over his hand from Dorian's hip to his stomach, rubbing the mage's spend across the soft brown skin. 

"You're a true sight, kadan. Stuffed and covered, so beautiful." Bull murmured, his gaze following his own hand as it spread the mage's cum over his stomach, pecs, and collarbone. Dorian sighed, a content grin causing his ruffled moustache to twitch as he looked at his preoccupied lover.

"Now who's playing dirty? You'd better clean this mess once you're done playing with it, amatus.” 

“Bossy. Don't I always..?” The Bull's hand froze in its movements and he looked up at the mage, eye glinting slightly. “I just had an idea.” 

Dorian groaned lightly. Pleased though he was with his lover's libido, he truly was spent for the night. Still. This should be promising. “All right, I'm curious. What has your imagination cooked up this time?” 

“I promise I'll clean you up afterwards.” Bull assured the mage, to which the latter merely raised an eyebrow expectantly. The Bull brought his hand back down to Dorian's stomach again and pressed down gently, approximately where the head of his cock would be, still buried inside of the mage. “Let me cover you with mine, too?” 

Dorian blinked and felt his lips part. The Bull's grin widened, but he waited patiently for Dorian's reply. The mage swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry. “Oh, go on then.” 

“Thanks, big guy.” The Bull grinned as he kissed him before leaning back on his knees. He reached over to the bedside table for a shallow wooden bowl, and placed it underneath his lover's hips before gently starting to pull out. 

“Did you have this planned out?” Dorian drawled, eyeing the bowl with an amused grin as the Bull refused to meet his eyes. He could just make out how the tal-vashoth’s cheeks had gone slightly purple. “So sneaky, amatus. It's downright cute.” 

The Bull raised his gaze to meet Dorian's at that, and they exchanged goofy grins. They were so in love they embarrassed even themselves at times. 

Bull shifted backwards on the bed to slide out the rest of the way, the wide head of his dick plugging Dorian's hole effectively, only letting a few drops slip out. Dorian reached down to hold his cock and balls out of the way, giving the qunari a lovely view of the mage's hole being freed of the obstructing dick, releasing a rush of white, sticky seed. Dorian's thighs were quivering slightly with the effort of holding them apart, but the sight of Bull's breathless stare lent him strength. 

A thick index finger slipped inside of his wet hole, wiggling and scooping out what it could reach. The bottom of the bowl was hidden from view, filled more than halfway. The Bull sucked on his lower lip, his canines visible as he dipped his fingers into the contents of the bowl. He swirled them, careful not to tip the bowl, and brought his hand to hover just above Dorian's navel. They both watched as a few drops landed on Dorian's skin, before the qunari flattened his wet palm against the mage's toned stomach with a rough groan. 

Dorian brought his arms up above his head, and breathed deeply as he watched Bull slowly move his hand across his body. His stomach was soon covered with a wet layer of seed, as were his pecs, neck and upper arms. The Bull kept going, sliding his fingers tipped by blunt claws along the creases of Dorian's thighs. It never occurred to Dorian to ask him to stop. The Bull's gaze was almost reverent, he was so focused upon the task, Dorian had never felt so close to being worshipped. 

Dorian's thighs were next, and the swell of his arse. Unfortunately, the bowl had run empty by then, and Bull leaned back slightly to admire his handiwork. For once, Dorian had no witty remark, his tongue dulled by the intimacy of the moment. 

“My boy. My beautiful, pretty boy.” Bull placed a kiss on the side of Dorian's knee. Eventually, he got up to fetch a wash cloth and a water jug. “So, how was it?”

“Yes. Quite. That is to say.” Dorian cleared his throat lightly, and gazed down at his body. He imagined he could still feel the Bull's hands caressing him. “It wasn't too bad. Shame you didn't have enough to cover the rest of me.”

The Bull stopped in his tracks. 

_‘Wait, what?’_ Dorian's mind became a whirlwind of confusion. Had he meant that? “Er.”

Bull returned to the bed, looking down at the squirming mage. He sat down next to Dorian and leaned over to give him a deep kiss, stilling his fretting lover. 

“My apologies, kadan. I'll make sure to give you what you need, next time.” The Bull looked at him, a smile lighting up his features. 

“Yes. How very selfish of you…” he mumbled, before returning the soft smile. “Next time.”

**Author's Note:**

> I would've posted a new fic ages ago (you guys were so encouraging and welcoming!), but I got robbed. Yup. Some a-hole stole my phone while I was playing Pokémon Go (yeah, I was so into it that I didn't notice the creep sneaking up on me... I WAS BUSY TAKING DOWN A GYM, DAGNABBIT!) 
> 
> I lost my phone, my unregistered Miitomo account, and half a smutty adoribull fanfic. 
> 
> Fuck that guy. I hope he gets herpes. 
> 
> Ahem. 
> 
> ANYway, rant is officially over. Hope you enjoyed my perverted, unbeta'd writings. Don't be shy to leave a line~~~ <3
> 
>  
> 
> PS. Working title was "Honey, I spilt the milk". Just so you know.


End file.
